Playable Servoguard/russgamemaster
Soldier= |-| Basher= |-| Driller= |-| Bio This Servoguard was captured and reprogrammed to fight for the heroes. Able to freely switch between all three Servoguard models, he is much stronger than the ones you usually fight. Class Soldier - Blaster Basher - Bruiser Driller - Scrapper Passives Mechanical Body Mindless (team, Soldier) - Blaster Advantage - ranged attacks do extra damage and are guaranteed to hit (team, Basher) - Basher Advantage - melee attacks do extra damage and are guaranteed to hit (team, Driller) - Driller Advantage - ground attacks do extra damage and are guaranteed to hit Attacks Soldier= L1 - Mechanical Fists Unarmed Melee 3 Hits One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with combo setup (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. L2 - Change Modes Multi-Function Quick Action. Can change to either Basher or Driller. L6 - Machine Gun Ranged Gun All Enemies 11 hits (special) Hemorrhaging Attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit L9 - Hand Laser Ranged Gun Fire Energy One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Radiation Exposure - takes damage each turn. Vulnerable to energy attacks. |-| Basher= L1 - Hammer Melee One Enemy 2 hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Stun, or Combo Setup (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Impaired, Staggered, Cornered, Neutralized, Off-Balance, Winded, or Exhausted. L2 - Change Modes Multi-Function Quick Action. Can change to either Soldier or Driller. L6 - Insulato-Shield Buff Heal All Allies 3 round cooldown (allies) Charged - attack increased. (allies) Shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage. (allies) Remove Debuffs L9 - Clothesline Melee All Enemies (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion. (40% enemy) Stun - loses next turn. Reduced chance to dodge. |-| Driller= L1 - Drill Punch Slashing Melee One Enemy 2 hits (special) Exploits Tenderize - deals extra damage to tenderized enemies (enemy) Ravaged - takes extra damage from bleeding (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks L2 - Change Modes Multi-Function Quick Action. Can change to either Soldier or Basher. L6 - Deep Digger Ground All Enemies 3 round cooldown (Special) Ground Attack - ignores avoidance and protect effects. (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Pummeled - reduces evasion each time attacked L9 - Drill Mine Slashing Melee 9 hits (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Impaired, Staggered, Cornered, Neutralized, Off-Balance, Winded, or Exhausted. (special) Hemorrhaging Attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (Special) Ignore Defense - ignores the defense stat and shields (enemy) Drain Stamina (enemy) 3x Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. |-| Team-Up Bonuses Big Guns Bloodlust Classy Fully Armed Hot Stuff Red in The Ledger Safety First Seismic Shuffle Tin Men Category:Heroes Category:Tech Category:Marvel Category:Blasters Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers